


It's an Ultimatum

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mando is given an ultimatum
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 44





	It's an Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Request are open? Say no more 😂 can i request some angsty but fluffy imagine with Din and reader and baby yoda, like maybe the reader gave him an ultimatum (is that how you say it?) about wanting to settle down with him and the baby (cause in this world din gets to keep the baby) and din is conflicted (because you know this is the way) but they figure everything out in the end? Sorry if this is too specific, you can change it if you want lol ❤️

Today’s shoot out wasn’t as bad as most of the ones you’ve in, but you came way to close to biting it. Lying in the bunk you share with Din, you reflect on the events of the day and your life with him. You first met Din four years ago when you both went after the same bounty, after a grueling fight with each other; you teamed up and shared the prize. Soon you found yourselves trying to collect the same bounties repeatedly. Finally deciding to work together, you entered an uneasy partnership before becoming the only people each other could really trust. After rescuing the kid, your relationship changed and the three of you became a family. You and Din began one hell of a relationship and stuck by the other no matter what. Every injury, bump in the road, betrayal, and Imp scheme you came across only strengthened your love for each other, but now…now you’re tired. You were never interested in the white picket fence life before, and it still doesn’t really appeal to you, but you want to live somewhere peaceful, a real place to call home, maybe a sheriff’s job on some little planet out of the way. That way you’d still have your adventure, but also be able to go home every night. Your own little paradise with Din and Grogu.

Today put it in perspective, pushing you over the edge. The kid was taken for the slave trade, Din was injured, and you almost died when you were shot multiple times, one blaster bolt coming dangerously close to your spine and almost paralyzing you. Everything turned out all right, but it was only a matter of time before your luck and skill ran out and you met a very bloody end, or Din did. This wasn’t the first close call either, they were becoming more frequent by the day it seemed. Your mentor had told you once that when you are done with the job whether subconsciously or consciously, you’d be more prone to being hurt or killed, that you’d want an end to this career so bad, you’d let yourself die if it meant getting your peace. Reflecting on that, you can almost say you’re at that point.

Shifting slightly and wincing at the pull of your injuries, you grab your datapad and begin searching for planets to retire on. Something nice and green, with lots of water, fertile land, and creatures, but not so many that you’d be in constant danger. After hours of searching, you find a medium-sized planet called Sur, out of the way of traders so it’s not all that populated. The photos show something you could only dream of, lush forests and large lakes cover every inch of the rock, with enormous mountains spread across the terrain. Now that’s the place you want to live, it kind of reminds you of Sorgan. When Din approaches the bunk to sleep with you, you set the datapad down and let him hold you close. Preparing yourself to give him the ultimatum of coming with you or losing you forever, you close your eyes, wanting one more night of peace with him.

“I love you, Din,” you say hearing a quiet and tired I love you too from him before finally falling asleep.

The morning comes all too soon as you wake up and shower before climbing into the cockpit and sitting on the chair to the left of Din.

“Where should we head today?” Din asks as he begins flipping through the navigation system.

“Sur,” you reply, practicing what you’re going to say when he asks why you want to go there.

“Okay…why Sur? Did you hear about a new bounty?”

“No.”

“…okay…” he puts in the coordinates, sets the autopilot, then spins around to look at you, knowing somethings wrong. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m tired, Din,” you say exhaling with a weary sigh.

“You can go back to bed, you’re still healing.”

“No…not that kind of tired. I’m done with this…this life. I want to settle down on a planet, have a home, a family…find peace. I want to live on Sur; I want to live with you and Grogu.” You sigh again shaking your head as you hang it low before looking back at the Beskar helmet staring at you. “It’s not fair to ask you to do this, but I’m giving you an ultimatum. You either come to live with me, giving up the Mandalorian way _of bounty hunting_ , and finding something to do that keeps you on that planet with the kid. Or you leave and _never_ return.”

He’s quiet, just staring at you without moving a muscle and you stare back, knowing that he’s trying to process what you just told him. You didn’t mean he has to take off the helmet, although you may want that at some point, but you meant that he has to give up everything else and settle down. You understand it’s not fair, but you also know it’s not fair to yourself to keep going when you don’t want to anymore, and that’s why you’re giving him a choice. He doesn’t speak for the longest time so you walk away, heading down to your bunk to pull out your datapad opening an instant purchase site, and buying a house and land. One great thing about this universe is that you can purchase a house, and have it delivered completely built to your property on the same day or within 2 days, no waiting months for a home to be built. Last night, you’d bought land, a nice secluded lakefront property surrounded by trees and hills, with no one else in sight. You and Din had talked about what kind of house you dreamed of a long time ago, so you designed one and uploaded the specks to a builder’s site. Once the approval for the home came in, you completed the sale, knowing that when the three of you arrived on the planet in three days, your new house would be built and move-in ready; you only hoped Din would stay to live with you.

He didn’t come to bed for the next two days and didn’t speak to you at all. Keeping Grogu next to him the entire time, so you didn’t see him much either. You know he’s conflicted, you can feel the tension in the air even without being in the same room. Preparing yourself for the chance of not being with them anymore, you slowly pack your things, fondly reliving the memories attached to certain items as you pack them. On the third day, when you’re all done and have everything you own separated from Din’s and moved near the door, you feel the ship shake in the similar way it does when you enter atmo. You’d already given him the coordinates to the land you bought which means all you have to do now is wait.

Sitting on the floor, you wait until you feel the ship land. Standing up, you walk to the ramp and wait as it opens. Looking out, you’re greeted by the beautiful idyllic scene in front of you. Crystal clear water sparkling in the sun, a gorgeous house, and large green trees swaying in the wind, while patches of flowers add some color to the scenery. Taking it in for a moment, you shut your eyes and inhale deeply. When you exhale, your eyes open, but you don’t feel as happy as you should. All you can feel is a sense of dread building in the pit of your stomach as you wait for Din to come down and announce his decision. Finally, after what feels like forever, you hear the familiar clunk of his armor approach you, and you force yourself to breathe instead of holding your breath.

“It’s a beautiful location and the house is…perfect,” Din says as he stands next to you. “I owe the Mandalorians everything. I can’t walk away from that. I’m sorry, but they took me in, they saved me…I will always love you. Can’t you reconsider?”

You told yourself you wouldn’t beg, you can’t, it’s not in your DNA to beg people, but more importantly, you don’t want to pressure or guilt Din into staying, because then he could resent you for the rest of your life, and that’d be more painful than losing him.

“I understand,” you reply, picking up one of the bags and walking down the ramp. Stopping at the bottom, you turn around and face him. “What about the kid?”

“He’d be safer with me…on the move…just in case someone is still looking for him.”

“I understand…” as you go up to grab the last of your bags, you stop in front of Din and pull his helmet up just enough to reveal his lips. Kissing him gently, you put the helmet back in place before touching your forehead to his. “I love you Din, and I always will.”

Taking the last bag, you walk off the ship and head to your house as the ship's ramp closes. By the time you make it to the door, Din’s already taking off and you let a few tears escape your eyes as you continue inside. It took you hours to get the house set up and cleaned to how you like it, by the time you’re done, it’s already three in the morning and you’re dead tired. Lying down, you close your eyes and drift to sleep, only to be awoken by a loud slam downstairs. Grabbing your gun and placing it in your holster while you ready a knife to fight, you curse that on your first night here, some asshole is trying to rob you, as you make your way downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, you see a figure moving around. Quietly moving towards it, you swing the knife, but he turns and dodges last minute. As you swing again, he trips over something, slamming into the floor, scooting backward rapidly as you close in on him, almost slicing his leg with the blade multiple times.

“Y/N!” He shouts at you as you lunge at him. “It’s me, Din, stop!”

Freezing in place at his voice, your blade inches away from his neck, you hold your breath trying to figure out if you’re dreaming or not. Lowering your blade and backing up quickly, you pull your blaster and point it at him, then walk to the light switch turning on the lights. Once you adjust to the bright room, you see a man with dark eyes and hair, tan skin, and a prominent nose sitting on the ground. He’s not wearing the Beskar armor, but he is wearing the padding that was always underneath. Blinking a few times, you see the cradle carrying Grogu float over to him, letting you know that this really is Din. Slowly he stands up and approaches you. At first, you’re relieved at seeing him, but just as quickly as that relief came it leaves, and anger floods through you, leading to you punching him in the stomach.

“I told you, you either come with me or leave and never come back,” you yell as he’s hunched over holding his stomach, groaning at the contact. “You left, that means you don’t get to come back, so just get the fuck out!”

“Y/n,” he says calmly as he straightens up, his eyes showing the pain that goes far beyond the hit to the stomach. “Please…”

“NO! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! YOU LEFT, YOU LEFT ME AND YOU DON’T GET TO COME BACK!” You continue screaming, hitting him near his shoulders and pushing him away from you when he tries to get closer. “YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT! YOU DON’T GET TO COME BACK!”

You keep yelling but your hits are getting weaker and weaker every time you touch him as tears start to pool in your eyes, making it impossible to see. Spotting his chance, Din lunges forward and pulls you into a hug, holding you tightly as you cry and try to twist away from him, but he simply tucks his head into your neck. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you register that your shoulder is getting wet, and it takes a minute to realize Din’s crying as well.

“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice breaking as he repeats the phrase over and over again. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never leave you again.”

“You left,” you mumble weakly into his shirt as you pull him tighter to you.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he pulls away and kneels down on one knee. “I promise I will ever leave you again. When I did, I felt something inside me break. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn’t. When I turned around, I flew to the nearest town and bought a ring. While it was being made and fitted, I looked through the town and found some jobs for us, something to show that I mean I’m going to stay long term. I bought other things for the house, and once the ring was done, I came right here. I love you, and I made a mistake, I’m begging you to give me one more chance and I promise I will not fuck it up.”

“Din…”

“Please. Let me prove to you that I will stay with you.”

Watching him kneel in front of you, you take a deep breath then release it before answering.

“Fine, but if you mess up again, you’re gone.”

“I understand that, and I promise I won’t.”

Nodding your head, you wait for him to stand, but he doesn’t.

“You can stand now.” You say as he fidgets while still kneeling on the floor.

“You didn’t give me an answer yet,” he replies looking at you with hopeful eyes, and you realize just how expressive they are. ‘ _Good thing he wore that helmet or he’d give everything he was about to do away,_ ’ you think.

“You never asked a question.”

“Oh, right,” reaching into his pocket he pulls out a ring box and holds it open for you. Inside is a beautiful ring that looks like it was made from some melted Beskar. “Y/n, will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life proving to you that I will never leave again?”

“I don’t know,” you say rolling your shoulders and looking around. “It was kinda nice being here alone, without the prospect of having to clean up after others.”

“Okay snarky, you think you could give me a real answer this time,” Din laughs at you, tickling your side, “my knees are beginning to hurt.”

“Oh, poor baby…well I guess then I have to say yes so you can get up.”

“Thank you,” he retorts sarcastically as he stands and puts the ring on your finger, pulling you close to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Pulling you in for a kiss, everything fades away as you melt into him, feeling his lips and body against yours. The kiss becomes frantic and Din starts tugging on your shirt, but before you can lift it, the sounds of high pitch giggles break you apart. Looking over at the child, you see him watching the two of you laughing before he yawns, causing you both to do the same.

“How about we go to sleep and pick this up tomorrow?” Din asks resting his forehead against yours.

Nodding in agreement, you lead him to your room and let him get ready for bed, while you place the child in his own room. Returning to yours, you find Din under the covers waiting for you. Crawling in with him, he pulls you tightly against his body and holds you, just as you begin to fall asleep; you feel something climbing up from the bottom of the bed. Both of you look down to see the child staring at you. Separating enough for him to climb between you, he cuddles into the pillows and falls asleep immediately. Smiling at Din, the two of you roll your eyes as you adjust your positions and fall asleep after him. Just as you drift away, you hear Din call to you, making you smile in your sleep.

“I love you Y/n!”


End file.
